


Man Behind The Microphone - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Bucky Barnes Has A Motorbike, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Enemies to Lovers, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter is Steve and Tony's Kid, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: When Clint is pulled out of retirement to interview the up and coming actor, James 'Bucky' Barnes, he never expected to get past "Hello, Clint Barton from- "Bucky hates journalists. So why does this one make him feel alive?





	Man Behind The Microphone - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekygirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/gifts).

> My artworks for [Geekygirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24)'s story **["Man Behind The Microphone"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112490)**.

And here's the second post for this specific challenge, for [Geekygirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24)'s wonderful story **["Man Behind The Microphone"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112490)**. Sweetie, it was an honor and a joy to work with you, and I hope we meet again at a bang. Enjoy!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/30/H5uBGCpF_o.jpg)

** ** Divider: ** **

[](http://imgbox.com/mi3h3xkg)

** ** End Pic: ** **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/ec/FANVyXs5_o.jpg)

** Original Prompt: **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/ae/fqpCqD2E_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

_ **Images:** _

_Bucky:_ either [Sebastian Stan Photo Archive](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs) or [Sebastian Stan France Galerie](https://sebastianstanfrance.com/galerie/)  
_Clint:_ [Celebs Gallery](http://www.celebs.gallery/)  
_everything else:_ Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title Part I/Names/End Pic:_ [Ballerine Script](https://www.dafont.com/ballerine-script.font)

_Title Part II/Credits:_ [Acelire Rosse](https://ifonts.xyz/acelire-rosse-font.html)

** That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love! **


End file.
